Historia de amor!
by Park Ji Sang
Summary: Cap. 5 Up!Esta Historia trata de un amor de un principe y una princesa, los dos se aman pero no pueden estar juntos.Neji conoce a su linda princesa y no es precisamente lo que el imaginaba, que pasara ahora que una misteriosa chica aparece en su vida...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia comienza a finales del siglo VI.

Nuestras historia comienza una mañana de verano un chico de cabello largo y ojos color perla caminaba por el castillo, pero su camino no era una habitación en especial debido a que quería salir del castillo ya que en ese momento se sentía atrapado, su tío el Rey quería hablar con el muy seriamente y para ser honesto eso no le agradaba mucho, cuando salio del castillo se dirigió al gran lago que había fuera, se acerco a el, se quito las botas (supongo que usan botas) y metió sus pies en el agua, tenia que relajarse antes de ir ante el gran Rey Hiashi, cerro sus ojos y escucho unos pasos acercándose.

- Que hace aqui princesa?- dijo el chico.

-Neji-nisan somos primos no deberías llamarme así, además tu también eres príncipe- dijo la chica.

-Lo se Hinata, es solo que no quiero ser una molestia, estoy aquí desde que mi padre murió y no quiero molestar.

- Pero tu no molestas, si lo hicieras otoosan te hubiera mandado cortar la cabeza desde hace mucho- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su primo.

- Tienes razón- respondió al gesto con otra sonrisa- cierto, usted no viene mucho por aca, me buscaba por algo en especial?- pregunto.

- Me gustaría decirte que no, pero la verdad es que otoosan quiere verte ahora mismo Neji-nisan.

-No puede esperar- dijo de mala gana.

-No lo creo lleva cerca de 4 horas buscándote.

-Je, quien le manda a despertar tan temprano- con una sonrisa.

- Eso es verdad, pero no quiero que se moleste contigo así que te llevare a rastras si es necesario

-Eso me gustaria verlo- dijo en forma arrogante.

-Por favor no me hagas hacerlo- dijo en forma de reproche- se que no puedo llevarte arrastras pero vamos, yo estaré contigo mientras hablar con otoosan.

-Segura?- dudoso

-claro que si, vamos.

Y así fue como los dos primos fueron de camino al castillo, pero cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron que el Rey Hiashi estaba ahí.

-Neji ven, tenemos que hablar- dijo en tono autoritario Hiashi.

Neji y Hinata se acercaron a la puerta.

-Tu no Hinata, solo Neji.

-Pero otoosan- dijo preocupada.

-Creo que no tengo que repetirlo Hinata.

-Hai otoosan- dijo triste y pidiendo disculpas a Neji con la mirada.

Neji la miro con ojos de "no te preocupes Hinata, entiendo".

-Sigueme Neji- dijo en un tono que Neji noto como molesto.

Neji siguió a su tío hasta la sala del trono, donde cuando llegaron Hiashi tomo su lugar en el trono y Neji permanecio parado en su lugar.

-Neji tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo Hiashi preocupado.

-Que sucede Hiashi-sama?

-Bueno Neji, como sabes me e estado encargando de tu reino y del mio, debido a la muerte de mi hermano- dijo triste- y es hora de que tu y Hinata tomen rienda de sus vidas y se casen.

- Casarme con Hinata-sama?- dijo entre asombrado y extrañado.

-Claro que no Neji, hablo de que conozco a un matrimonio de reyes con dos hermosas hijas, una de ellas seria muy buena esposa, segun e escuchado de parte de mi gran amigo el Rey Kosuke.

-Pe-Pero Hiashi-sama no puedo casarme con ninguna de ellas no las conoces- dijo asustado.

-Neji desde hace mucho tiempo existe esto de los compromisos, tu padre se caso así, igual yo, tu también te casaras así y tus hijos y los hijos de tus hijos- dijo con tranquilidad.

-No Hiashi-sama no puede obligarme, yo puedo gobernar sin una reyna- dijo con mucha seguridad.

-Se que puedes Neji, pero es algo que tenemos que hacer, mañana partiremos tardaremos unos cuantos días en llegar.

-Si Hiashi-sama- dijo ya vencido de no poder hacer nada.

-Puedes retirarte Neji.

-Hai.

Y así Neji salio de la sala del trono un poco triste y decepcionado de su Tío el Rey Hiashi, en cuanto salio se topo con Hinata, quien lloraba desconsolada, el se acerco a ella.

-Que sucede Hinata?- dijo preocupado.

-Disculpame Neji-nisan- llorando aun mas.

-No tienes que pedir disculpas sabíamos que el no iba a dej...

-No es eso, yo sabia lo que otoosan quería decirte pero el no me dejo decírtelo.

-Como que lo sabias?- dijo Neji un poco enojado por ello.

-Es que otoosan también me dijo que tengo que casarme, parece ser un pariente del Rey Kosuke,creo que se llama Sasuke, pero yo no quiero casarme con ese hombre.

-Tranquila Hinata eso no pasara, ninguno de los dos se casara con alguien que no quiere.

-gracias Neji-nisan- dijo Hinata ya mas calmada.

-Vamos si Naruto te ve asi se preocupara- dijo riendo.

-Neji-nisan que dices Naruto-kun nunca se fijaria en mi- dijo muy roja.

-Realmente creo que estas loca, tienes que abrir los ojos.

-No puedo, de todas formas no puedo estar con el, recuerda a otoosan y el compromiso.

-Creo haberte dicho que no nos casaremos con alguien que no sea la persona que queremos.

-Pero tu todavía no encuentras a esa persona.

-Lo se, pero ya aparecera, no?

-Hai.

Hinata dejo a Neji solo debido a que el quería salir nuevamente el jardín, y ella se fue a su habitación y en el camino se encontró con el chico que le robaba el sueño.

-Hinata-chan!!!!- grito el chico ojiazul.

-Naruto-kun que haces aqui?- dijo muy roja.

-Me mandaron a cuidarte, dijo el Rey que no podías estar sola- rascándose la cabeza (si como adivinaron Naruto es un guardia del castillo).

-De acuerdo Naruto-kun- rojisima.

Todos absolutamente en el castillo sabia que Naruto y Hinata estaban enamorados pero claro esta que Naruto no sabia de los sentimientos de Hinata y ella no sabia de los de el o tal ves eran demasiado despistados para darse cuenta. En eso Hiashi los ve juntos y se acerca muy enojado.

-Hinata te e dicho que no socialices con la servidumbre del castillo.

-Pero otoosan el es un amigo.

-Hinata no me interesa si es tu amigo, ademas tu te vas a casar.

Ese comentario dejo a Naruto muy herido y sorprendido.

-Pero otoosan yo no...

-Esta bien princesa su padre tiene razón, si me disculpa su majestad- dijo Naruto

-Pero Naruto-kun no me llames asi...- dijo Hinata triste.

-Princesa la escolto a su habitación.

-Haci es como tienes que hablarle chico, acompañalo Hinata, nada de conversaciones, de acuerdo?

-Hai otoosan- dijo muy triste.

Y así fue escoltada por Naruto.

**~~~~~~~~~ Mientras en otro lugar~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

By Park Ji Sang

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo

Ya lo había subido en un foro

pero me cerraron la discusión

y ps me dio vergüenza pedir

que me lo volvieran a abrir XD

hehe Bueno espero que les guste

los primeros capítulos van a

estar iguales que en el foro

pero espero que los demás

capítulos estén ya

mejor escritos que estos...

espero sus reviews...

bye bye ^^!~


	2. Chapter 2

**~~~~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 2. Conociendo a la "hermosa" princesa"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~Mientras en otro lugar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Una linda chica de cabello castaño caminaba por los pasillos del castillo Uchiha (perdón pero en este fic Sasuke y Tenten son primos, espero no importe mucho), fue llamada por su padre y madre, los Reyes Kosuke y Yuki Uchiha, cuando entro al gran salón del trono todos los presenten la observaban, ella solo les devolvía el gesto con un desplante que significaba para ellos " no me vean soy demasiado para ustedes" y con gran prepotencia se situó frente al trono de sus padres.  
-Pasa algo padre?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.  
-Hija- dijo el Rey- tu madre y yo tenemos algo muy importante que decirte.  
-Si hija- dice la madre con mucho cariño- lo que pasa es que tú ya...  
-Ya tienes edad para casarte hija- el rey se miraba muy autoritario, tenía que ser recto con esa niña.  
-Pero padre no puedo casarme, no conozco a la persona con la que me casare- fingiendo llanto.  
-Ya hable llegaran en un par de días, así que prepárate- Y el Rey salió del gran salón con la cara en alto.

La Reina y la princesa veían como el Rey salía por el Gran salón, cuando este ya estuvo fuera la Reina hablo.  
-Escúchame bien, de acuerdo?- dijo  
-Claro madre que pasa?- la reina era la única persona con la que podía ser realmente la persona que era.  
-Este chico con el que tu padre te casara es de muy buena familia, si te casas con el gobernaras mas territorio que tu primo Sasuke, recuerda que siempre hemos querido ganarle a ese mocoso.  
-Claro madre- dijo la princesa con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.  
-Ahora quiero que te vallas a arreglar y te prepares para su llegada, hable con tu padre y al parecer llegaran en tres días, tienes todo ese tiempo para planear algo.  
-Hay mami no necesito planear nada, el caerá solito, además de que el ya se tiene que casar conmigo no?  
-Tienes razón hija, como lo olvide  
-Para eso estoy yo aquí mami para hacer que veas tus errores- y sin más la princesa se fue de la sala dejando sorprendida a su madre.  
-Espero que no hable así frente al príncipe- dijo la madre enojada.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ En otro lugar~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

-Vamos Neji-nisan!! Tenemos que irnos ya- dice Hinata casi gritando.  
En eso llega Neji un poco disgustado por la forma de actuar de Hinata.  
-"Porque Hinata habla así? querrá ir realmente?"- pensó el joven Hyuga- Hinata te noto muy emocionada.  
-Claro que si Neji-nisan- dice muy contenta.  
-Que te pasa Hinata-chan? ayer no querías ir- dijo el joven un poco confundido.  
-Lo que pasa es que...  
-Neji-sama ya debe subir a su caballo- dijo un chico rubio de ojos azules.  
-Uhm Naruto? Que haces aquí?- dijo levantando una ceja.  
-Lo que pasa es que Hiashi-sama dice que necesitan a alguien como yo para el camino, debo protegerlos- dijo Naruto mirando los ojos de su princesa.  
-Así es Neji-nisan- Dijo muy roja la chica ojiperla  
-Con que era eso Hinata-chan- con una sonrisa  
-N-no se de que hablas Neji-nisan- rojisima.  
-Uhm de que están hablando??- pregunto el siempre despistado Naruto.  
- No es de tu incumbencia Naruto, ayuda a Hinata a subir a su caballo- dijo Neji para despistar lo obvio.  
-Hai hai!!- Naruto estaba muy feliz porque podría acompañar a Hinata, aunque cuando llegaran a su destino la chica ya no estaría ni cerca de ser suya.  
-No Naruto-kun no es necesario- dice Hinata tan roja como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno.  
Pero Naruto hizo caso omiso de lo que la princesa dijo.

Y haci partieron rumbo a reino de los Uchiha, Neji hacia todo lo posible para que Hinata y Naruto estuvieran juntos todo lo posible, porque aunque le había dicho a su prima que no se casaría con el príncipe Sasuke no estaba tan seguro. El día que tenían que llegar se desato una horrible tormenta, por sugerencia de Neji, Hinata se fue con Naruto en su caballo así Naruto la protegería de la lluvia ( se imaginan *-*), ya se lograba ver la parte alta del castillo de los Uchiha haci que siguieron en el camino encontraron a unos guardias del rey que los escoltaron hasta el castillo, cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por el Rey.  
-Oh cuanto lamento todo esto que paso- si hubiera sido por mi niciquiera los tocaría la lluvia- dice el Rey humildemente.  
-No se preocupe usted no fue el causante de la lluvia- dijo Neji con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno me gustaría que en este momento conocieran a mi sobrino y a mi hija, pero creo que lo mejor es que esperemos hasta mañana, deben estar muy cansados.  
-Muchas gracias Kosuke-sama- dijo Hinata con una reverencia.

Y todos fueron llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones, aunque Naruto espero hasta que llevaran a Hinata a su habitación ya que "debía cuidarla", cuando ella estaba ya en su habitación el se fue de camino a la suya ero sintió como algo o alguien lo detenía.  
-Naruto-kun solo quería decirte que... pues que ... muchas gracias!!!- dice Hinata muy roja.  
-Es mi trabajo Hinata-chan- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.  
-No importa solo quería agradecerte- y Hinata se fue dándole un beso a la mejilla a Naruto, lo cual dejo a Naruto muy muy sorprendido pero muy contento.

A la mañana siguiente Neji despertó en una gran habitación, decorada muy elegantemente (en ese tiempo) pero no sabia si quedarse acostado o levantarse debido a que ese día conocería a "su linda princesa", como pensó que seria muy de mala educación quedarse en cama y por encima niciquiera ser su hogar tuvo que levantarse, se arreglo y salió de la habitación afuera lo esperaba Naruto y también estaba Hinata.  
-Buenos días Neji-nisan.  
-Buenos días Hinata-chan, Naruto.  
-Buenos días Neji-sama- dijo Naruto respetuosamente.  
-Vamos conocer a nuestros verdugos - dice Neji con una sonrisa.  
-Vamos- dice Naruto triste.

Y así fue como los tres se fueron al comedor (como llegaron? no me pregunten) ahí estaba el Rey Kosuke junto con una mujer que supusieron seria la reyna y también había dos chicos, una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color café y un chico de ojos negros como la noche.  
-Buenos días Neji-sama Hinata-sama - dice el rey muy cortésmente.  
-Buenos días Kosuke-sama - dijeron los dos primos al mismo tiempo.  
-Les presento a mi esposa la Reina Yuki.  
-Encantada- dijo con una sonrisa muy muy falta  
-Y ellos de halla son mi sobrino Sasuke Uchiha y mi hija Yuzuki Uchiha.  
-Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Pero que hermoso príncipe papá!!- grito Yuzuki a todo pulmón y se abalanzo sobre Neji  
-Sabia que te gustaría hija- dijo el rey muy contento.  
-Y dime cuantos años tienes? cual es tu color favorito? tienes mucho dinero? verdad que soy bonita, tu y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro- dice la princesa todavía arriba de Neji.  
-"Oh por Dios porque me tenia que tocar una princesa tan loca, porque solo me toca lo peor a mi"-pensó el chico Hyuga- " este sin duda no es mi día"

**Ohayo!!~**

**Ahhh!! **

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic**

**espero que les siga gradando!**

**aquí les dejo su continuación...**

**Muchas gracias a los que han leido mi fic!!**

**Espero sigan leyendo**

**si algo no les agrada diganmelo**

**por favor para tratar de cambiarlo**

**aunque no me pidan **

**que quite el Nejiten XD**

**hehe bueno cuidense mucho todos!!**

**bye bye ^^!~**


	3. Conociendo a mi nueva familia

En el Capitulo anterior…  
-Y ellos de halla son mi sobrino Sasuke Uchiha y mi hija Yuzuki Uchiha.

-Kyaaaaaaaa!!!!!! Pero que hermoso príncipe papa!!- grito Yuzuki a todo pulmón y se abalanzo sobre Neji

-Sabia que te gustaría hija- dijo el rey muy contento.

-¿Y dime cuantos años tienes? ¿Cual es tu color favorito? ¿Tienes mucho dinero? ¿Verdad que soy bonita?, tú y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro- dice la princesa todavía arriba de Neji.

-"Oh por Dios porque me tenia que tocar una princesa tan loca, porque solo me toca lo peor a mi"-pensó el chico Hyuga- " este sin duda no es mi día".

**~~~~~~~~~Capitulo 3. Conociendo a mi nueva Familia~~~~~~~~~~**

En algún lugar un poco alejado del castillo, en una pequeña cabaña cerca del bosque estaba despertando una linda chica de cabellos castaños y unos lindos y grandes ojos color chocolate, se estiro aun sentada en la cama y se quedo pensando un momento, hacia mucho que no iba a su casa, ya que ese lugar no podía llamarse hogar, es por eso que se había ido un tiempo prometiéndole a su padre que regresaría pronto, pero hacia un año que no iba ni se aparecía por ahí, hubiera seguido pensando pero alguien irrumpió en su habitación.

-¡Tenten-chan! Ya es tarde despierta- le grito una chica de cabello color rosa.

-Ya desperté Sakura… muchas gracias- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa aunque en verdad quería matar a la pelirosa por entrar así y gritarle.

-¡Sakura! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no molestes así a Tenten?- grito una chica rubia muy enojada.

-Gomen Temari- dijo con tono triste Sakura.

-No, a mi no me tienes que pedir disculpas, o claro que no, a quien tienes que pedir disculpas es a Tenten- esto lo dijo Temari con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-De verdad no es necesario Temari- dijo Tenten con una gota en la cabeza.

-No, no, esta chica tiene que aprender- continuo con la misma sonrisa.

-Pero… pero yo solo quería despertarla porque Tsunade me lo pidió- dice Sakura

-¿En serio?- dicen Tenten y Temari al mismo tiempo.

-Hai, Tenten creo que tienes que regresar a tu casa- dice Sakura un poco triste por la partida de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Eso no puede ser, Tsunade jamás diría algo así- comenzó a decir Tenten asustada por tener que regresar a casa.

-No creo que Sakura diga una mentira semejante Tenten- la que mas lamentaba la partida de Tenten era su mejor amiga Temari.

-Creo que tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade- Tenten salió corriendo de la habitación.

Corrió por toda la pequeña casa pero ni rastro de Tsunade, estaba por darse por vencida cuando escucho que en sótano había dos personas que hablaban.

-Pero Tsunade tenemos que sacar a Tenten de aquí- dijo una vos masculina que Tenten reconoció el instante.

-No podemos hacer eso, en su casa la mataran Jiraiya- Tsunade sonaba muy preocupada.

-No me malinterpretes Tsunade yo quiero mucho a Tenten pero Lord Orochimaru sonó muy serio, creo que no esta jugando, y no quiero arriesgarlas a todas, es mejor que Tenten se vaya.

-No lo se, no puedo entregarla así a las garras de Orochimaru- Tsunade realmente no quería regresar a Tenten.

-Tenemos que hacerlo así que piénsalo bien Tsunade-

Tenten mientras tanto no podía creer lo que escuchaba, entonces Tsunade ni nadie quería que se fuera pero según había escuchado era peligroso para sus amigas que ella se quedara ahí, no quería escuchar mas así que se fue corriendo a su habitación donde sus amigas la esperaban, Tenten entro con sus ojos bañados en lagrimas a la habitación así que Temari se acerco a ella y la abrazo y las dos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Qué paso Tenten?- dijo Temari muy preocupada, jamás había visto a su amiga así.

-No pasa nada Temari-chan- dijo con una sonrisa- solo que voy a regresar a casa.

-¿Qué? Dijiste que irías a hablar con Tsunade para no irte-

-No hable con ella, pero me voy a ir, quiero ver a mi familia- mintió.

-¿Sabes Tenten? Yo no soy tan amiga tuya como Temari, pero se que estas mintiendo- Sakura la miraba a los ojos- todos sabemos que no soportas estar en el mismo lugar que tus familiares.

-A ustedes no puedo engañarlas- dice Tenten- lo que pasa es que no quiero que les pase nada, ¿de acuerdo?, así que me voy a casa.  
-¿De que hablas?- dijo Temari aun abrazándola.

-Escuche a Tsunade y a Jiraiya-sama decir que Orochimaru esta tras de mi no puedo ponerlas en peligro chicas.

-¡Ja! Nada mas es por eso- dice Temari sin preocupación- nosotras iremos contigo a tu casa.

-¡Ja! Claro que no- dice Tenten.

-Creo que Temari tiene razón iremos contigo, ¿Qué clase de amigas seriamos si pasaras por esto tu sola si podemos estar contigo?- Sakura sonaba muy segura de si misma.

-Pero lo mas seguro es que Orochimaru valla a mi casa, no les asusta eso- Tenten trataba de que no fueran.

-Te seré honesta claro que nos asusta, pero estaremos contigo- dice Temari.

-Muchas gracias, no podría pedir mejores amigas que ustedes.

-Lo se, somos las mejores- dice Temari con una sonrisa.

-Bueno vayamos a empacar para partir- Sakura sale muy emocionada de la habitación.

-Creo que cree que vamos a un día de campo- Las dos amigas tenían una gota en la cabeza.

-Bueno Tenten yo voy a arreglar también mis cosas nos vemos en 20 minutos en la entrada, no le diremos nada a Tsunade porque no querrá que vallamos.

-Hai Hai-

Tenten comenzó a arreglar sus cosas realmente no quería que sus amigas se metieran pero sabia que Temari no cambiaria de opinión, cuando ya todo estuvo listo las tres salieron de la pequeña cabaña, pero antes de eso le dejaron una pequeña nota a Tsunade y Jiraiya-sama, en el camino se pararon en el pueblo para descansar un rato debido a que aunque no era tan largo el camino era muy cansado.

**~~~~~~~~~Mientras en el castillo del Rey Kosuke~~~~~~~~~**

Neji estaba muy fastidiado desde hacia dos horas la dichosa princesa no se despegaba de el y hacia todo tipo de preguntas tontas que ya lo tenían arto, con un movimiento brusco se separo de la princesa.

-Ocurre algo Neji-kun- dice la princesa con una cara de niña buena.

-Preferiría que no me llamaras así- dice Neji en tono frio.

-¿Porque Neji-kun? tu y yo nos casaremos muy pronto, tiene que haber confianza.

-Lo se, pero no me gusta, es cursi y simplemente no me agrada- Neji trataba de sonar duro pero sin faltar al respeto no quería que su tío se molestara- y tampoco que me abraces tanto.

-Eso no Neji-san decide te llamare Neji-kun o te abrazare porque no me voy a quedar sin las dos- sonaba realmente molesta la princesa.

-Shou ga nai puedes llamarme Neji-kun- dice Neji de mala gana y resignado.

-Hai Hai Neji-kun- puso su mejor cara de niña buena- "si crees que no serás mío estas equivocado, esta es la primera parte de mi plan"- pensó- ¿Quieres conocer el castillo?

-Ehm me gustaría conocerlo con Hinata-sama y Naruto…-

-¿con la princesa?- dijo dudosa.

-Hai y con mi amigo Naruto- dice Neji con aire tranquilo.

-Naruto es el mugroso soldado que acompaña a Hinata ¿no?-dice la princesa con asco.

-Mira princesa pero si llamas a mi mejor amigo Naruto mugroso soldado creo que no eres la indicada para acompañarme- Neji tratando de irse pero la princesa lo detiene.

-Gomen Neji-kun no era mi intención- mintió- es que mis padres siempre dicen que los sirvientes son unos mugrosos.

-Hmp tu padre no parece ese tipo de persona- dice Neji alzando una ceja.

Es que logra disimularlo muy bien frente a las personas -gran mentira- mira mejor vamos a buscar a Hinata-chan y a Naruto-kun ¿si?

-Vamos- y la chica haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijera Neji lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

Mientras Hinata y Naruto tomaban un pequeño paseo por el jardín.

-No creo que ella sea la indicada para mi primo- Hinata estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

-Yo tampoco lo creo Hinata-chan pero no podremos hacer nada- dijo el rubio.

-No le hables con tanta confianza plebeyo- dijo una vos detrás de los dos.  
-¿Qué? Como te atre…-

-No se preocupe Sasuke-sama el solo esta cumpliendo ordenes mías- Hinata esperaba que Sasuke se creyera eso.

-Aun así jamás debes hablarle así a mi futura esposa, ¿lo entiendes o tengo que enseñarte el significado de las palabras?- dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Lo entiende, ¿verdad joven Naruto?- dice Hinata.

-Si su alteza-

-Bien, déjanos solos- dice Sasuke.

-Pero…-

-Por favor Naruto, Sasuke-sama quiere hablar conmigo.

-Bien princesa- y se fue de ahí muy decepcionado de la actitud de Hinata- "le habrá gustado el príncipe a Hinata"- era lo que se preguntaba el chico.  
Cuando Naruto se perdió de vista Sasuke hablo.

-Hinata-sama solo quería decirle que será un placer casarme con alguien como usted…-

Pero Sasuke no pudo terminar debido a que Yuzuki llego saltando como loca y abrazo a Hinata

-¡Hinata-chan! Pronto seremos parientes, Neji-kun y yo queremos invitarlos a conocer el castillo.

-¿Dónde esta Naruto, Hinata?- dice Neji enojado porque no la estuviera cuidando y su prima estuviera sola con Sasuke.

-Le dije que se fuera- dice Sasuke con una vos fría queriendo asustar a Neji.

Mira -Neji se acerco a Sasuke- Mi prima estará todo el tiempo con su guardia, por algo lo trajimos, así que te lo digo desde ahora si no quieres problemas conmigo mas te vale que el no pierda de vista a Hinata, ¿Lo entiendes?

-No te tengo miedo Neji Hyuga- dice Sasuke acercándose aun mas a Neji.

-Créeme que deberías- y Neji se fue de paso en busca de Naruto- vamos Hinata.

Hinata haciendo caso a su primo lo siguió.

-No quiero que Naruto se vuelva a separar de ti, ¿entiendes?-

-Si Neji-nisan- dijo un poco asustada- ¿estas enojado?-

-Claro que si, no quiero que te quedes sola con el, no conocemos a ese tipo-

-Pues yo te vi muy pegada contigo- dice Hinata algo enojada por la actitud de su primo.

-Imaginaciones tuyas, no la soporto, deja que la conozca tu padre tampoco la soportara-

-Sasuke tampoco es muy bueno, trato muy mal a Naruto-kun-

-Creo que estoy empezando a sentir pena por nosotros- dice Neji en forma de juego-

-Opino lo mismo-

-Hinata por qué no le dices lo que sientas a Naruto estoy seguro que el te corresponde ustedes dos podrían irse lejos y yo que se tener una familia, los dos juntos-

-No Neji-nisan no puedo hacerle eso a otoosan, solo hay una forma en la que puedo hacerlo.

-¿Cuál?- dijo dudoso pues creía saber la respuesta.

-Que tu hicieras lo mismo, no voy a ser feliz si tu no lo eres somos familia ¿no?-

-Muchas gracias Hinata-

-¡Hey!!!!!!! Hinata-chan!! Neji-kun!!!- grito el mismo chico rubio de hace un rato.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?- pregunto Neji no estaba asustado Naruto siempre gritaba así.

-Escuche que el pueblo es muy lindo- dijo divertido Naruto al parecer había olvidado por completo su discusión con Sasuke- hay que ir.

-Es muy buena idea Neji-nisan- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo pero solo vamos a ir nosotros tres, así que silencio- dijo bajando la voz.

-¡Vamos!- dijo emocionadamente bajo Naruto.

Y los tres subieron a sus caballos, en unos minutos llegaron al pueblo y la verdad es que si era muy bonito estaba lleno de colores y parecía que toda la gente vivía en paz y armonía, dejaron sus caballos en unos establos que estaban a la entrada del pueblo, no podrían divertirse si estaban pendientes de los caballos.

-Pero que bonito lugar- dice Hinata con una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo es- dice Naruto embobado con la sonrisa de Hinata.

-Ya déjense de cursilerías que estoy yo aquí, hagan eso cuando este en otro lado- Neji lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Cállate Neji!- dijeron los dos susodichos muy rojos.

-jajaja deberían ver sus caras- era muy divertido ver como los dos estaban muy rojos.

-Cállate baka- Naruto empezaba a molestarse por las burlas de Neji.

-Vamos Naruto sabes que solo es una broma- Neji comenzó a caminar de espaldas con la vista fija en su prima y Naruto.

-Neji-nisan espera- grito Hinata.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?- seguía caminando.

-Neji enserio detenten- dijo Naruto esta ves.

-Neeeh ustedes quieren hacerme algo.

-¡Neji enserio detente!- dijeron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

Pero cuando Neji quiso hacerlo era muy tarde choco con algo y callo de espaldas encima de ese algo, Hinata y Naruto se acercaron corriendo y no pudieron evitar reír Neji estaba sobre la espalda de una chica, y a decir verdad la chica no se miraba muy fuerte que digamos.

-¿De que se ríen?- grito Neji.

-jajaja, lo siento Neji es que deberías ver tu cara- Naruto se la devolvió.

-Es verdad Neji-nisan es muy gracioso.

-Ja, Ja, Ja, me alegra que se diviertan pero podrías bajarte de arriba de mi baka- dijo la chica muy enojada.

Neji se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y la ayudo a levantarse.

-Gomen, Gomen, en verdad no era mi intención, me distraje un momento y paso.

-¡Pon mas atención!- la chica en verdad se miraba muy molesta.

-Hey tu tonto pon más atención a donde caminas- esto lo dijo una chica rubia.

-Ya, esta bien Temari vámonos-

-Bien Tenten vamos-

-Bueno disculpen a mi amiga es un poco brusca, tengan mas cuidado-

Y haci fue como las dos chicas partieron rumbo a su destino, Neji no pudo parar de ver a la linda chica de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolate con la que había chocado Hinata lo noto pero no estaba segura de nada.

-Neji-nisan ¿estas bien?- dijo un poco preocupada porque su primo no reaccionaba.

-Hinata-chan- dijo Neji en un hilo de voz.

-¿si Neji-nisan?- dijo la chica que alcanzo a escucharlo.

-La encontré…

¿Qué encontró Neji?  
¿Hacia donde se dirige Tenten?  
¿Dónde estará el chico problemático?  
¿Quién es Orochimaru?  
Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio…

**Ahhhh!!!~**

**Muchas gracias por leer mi fic**

**y dejar reviews**

**bueno hasta aqui fue donde e escrito**

**y donde me cerraron **

**mi fic en el foro**

**todo por no subir capitulos **

**a tiempo**

**pero prometo que **

**esta ves no pasara!!**

**Bueno Cuidense muchicicicimo!!**

**Y que el Poder de la Juventud arda en sus corazones!!!**

**bye bye ^^!~**

**Atte. Park Ji Sang**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!!! Aqui un nuevo capi

despues de tanto tiempo

pero aqui esta muchas gracias!!!

Etto... algo me falta....

Ahh!~ si...

Disclaimer: _Naruto no me pertenece, es del gran **Masashi Kishimoto.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 4. Sorpresa~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hinata cuando escucho eso al principio no entendió muy bien a lo que se refería su primo, pero un segundo después sorprendida le dedico una sonrisa a su primo quien todavía se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos y Naruto como siempre no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando solo miraba de Hinata a Neji, de Neji a Hinata.

-Ehm… me podrían decir ¿de que rayos están hablando?- dijo un poco disgustado porque nadie le dijera nada.

-No pasa nada Naruto-kun- dijo la ojiperla pues no sabia si su primo le diría a Naruto.

-¿Por qué a mi nadie me cuenta nada?- dijo con un berrinche el ojiazul.

-Cállate Naruto- ordeno Neji.

-Pero Neji yo quiero saber que encontraste.

-No lo entenderías Naruto- dijo Neji tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Vamos inténtalo, estoy seguro que entenderé- dice Naruto

-Bien, te lo diré…- dice Neji no muy convencido de lo que iba a hacer.

-Vamos vamos dímelo!- Dijo Naruto muy desesperado

-Estoy en eso- Neji se estaba enojando- lo que pasa es que Hinata y yo hablamos hace poco de…

-Neji-kun!!!!!!!!!! – Neji solo sintió como lo abrazaban del cuello- te extrañe mucho, apuesto a que tu también ¿verdad?, porque vinieron sin nosotros se supone que todos vendríamos.

-Oh perdón, creí que no…- Neji estaba buscando una buena excusa- creí que no… querías quemarte con el sol y creí que era mejor que no vinieras.

-"Y creí que yo era el tonto"- pensó Naruto mientras el y Hinata tenían una gota en la nuca.

-Es verdad Neji-nisan estaba muy preocupado por ti princesa Yuzuki- trato de apoyarlo Hinata.

-¿Enserio? – dice Yuzuki con los ojos llorosos de la emoción.

-¡Por supuesto!- grita Naruto- el no deja de hablar de ti desde que te conoció, que la princesa esto que la princesa lo otro, no lo podemos callar-

Todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, por un lado Neji miraba a Naruto con cara de "Te matare cuando estemos solos por decir algo tan estúpido" y Hinata por su parte miraba a Naruto con una cara que decía "Neji te matara", mientras la princesa Yuzuki se quedo pensando un momento como analizando lo que Naruto acababa de decir.

-¿Neji-kun hablas de mi con tu amigo?- dijo lo princesa muy concentrada.

-Ehm, pues lo que paso fue que Naruto, bueno el malin…

-Kyaaaa!!!!! Por eso te amo Neji-kun- como siempre no lo dejo terminar y como siempre se le hecho encima- ven te mostrare el pueblo, Sasuke no seas mal educado y acompaña a Hinata-chan.

-Por supuesto- y Sasuke toma la mano de Hinata, cosa que asusta mucho a la chica, mientras que Naruto lo único que podía hacer era mirar.

Pero ese acto de Sasuke era algo que Neji no podía pasar por alto, se soltó de agarre de la princesa y le pego un puñetazo a Sasuke el cual solo callo al suelo muy disgustado y adolorido.

-Te dije que no tomaras tanta confianza con mi prima- dijo Neji muy enojado- no la toques y menos si ella no quiere.

La princesa Yuzuki ayudo a su primo a levantarse en un gesto de "bondad" y dijo:

-Neji-kun eso no es justo no sabes si a ella le agrada mi primo.

-La conozco y se que no, y te lo advertí si no me tienes miedo deberías y la próxima vez te va a ir peor Sasuke, Naruto te he dicho que no dejes sola a Hinata muévete.

-Si príncipe- Naruto jamás había visto a Neji actuar así y la verdad es que daba miedo, ya que el siempre era una persona tranquila algo rara pero tranquila.

Ya los tres estaban un poco alejados de los príncipes Neji ve muy enojado a Naruto y le dice:

-La próxima ves que la dejes sola te mandare de regreso a nuestro reino- dijo muy autoritario.

-Pero… - trato de decir Naruto.

-Tus peros en este momento no valen, y tu Hinata te dije que no te quería cerca de el porque no dijiste nada.

-No lo se- dijo Hinata bajando la cabeza.

-Neji tal ves…- trato de decir Naruto- Hinata-chan si quiera casarse con el- esto lo dijo con un aire triste.

Neji abrió mucho los ojos y miro a su prima.

-¿Es eso verdad Hinata?- pregunto.

-Tu sabes que no Neji-nisan, tu sabes de mis sentimientos, pero tengo que acostumbrarme- dijo Hinata.

-¿Acostumbrarte?- pregunto Neji- realmente no se si sabes lo que quieres Hinata, ya hablamos de esto.

-Si ya hablamos de eso Neji-nisan pero que vas a hacer al respecto el no siente nada por mi.

-Te dije que si, solo díselo.

-Claro que no- dice Hinata

-¡Que si!- Neji estaba alzando la voz.

-Ehm ¿de que están hablando?- dice Naruto muy interesado.

-De nada- grito Hinata.

-Bajen la voz los príncipes van a escucharlos- dice Naruto.

-Además tu que vas a hacer al respecto ya la encontraste, ¿ahora que? No la vas a volver a ver- dice Hinata bajando mas la voz

-La buscare- dice Neji no muy convencido.

-Quiero verlo, si tú lo haces yo hare lo que quieras.

-¡Bien!- grito Neji

-¡Bien!- termino Hinata.

Cuando termino la discusión Neji se fue hacia otra dirección que no fuera ni donde su prima ni donde Naruto quería estar solo y pensar las cosas jamás en su vida había discutido con su prima y todo por ese estúpido de Sasuke aunque el no dijo nada.

-¡Neji-kun! Espera te acompaño- grito Yuzuki corriendo tras el.

Cuando la princesa hubo llegado junto a el, Neji hablo.

-Mira princesa no quiero ser grosero, pero necesito estar solo si no le importa- Neji se alejo de la princesa que se quedo muy enojada.

-Pe-pero Neji-kun yo quiero ir contigo- dijo en forma de capricho.

-¡Dije que no!-

Neji se fue de ahí lo más rápido posible, se perdería por el pueblo un rato y después pediría indicaciones para llegar al castillo aunque realmente no creía que lo necesitara ya que el castillo se miraba desde lejos, también quería pensar en esa linda chica con la que choco ¿donde podría empezar a buscarla?

~~~~~~~~~~Mientras de camino a su casa~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenten, Temari y Sakura llegaron a un gran castillo.

-Wow ¿esta es tu casa?- dijo Sakura muy sorprendida.

-Ehm si, algo asi, solo es un castillo- dice Tenten restándole importancia.

-Estas muy loca si crees que es solo un castillo- dice Sakura- y no querías regresar aquí, si quieres cambiamos de vida.

-Para ya Sakura, no sabes si ella es la dueña que tal si es hija de una sirvienta- dijo Temari muy disgustada.

-¡Exacto Sakura-chan!- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

-¡Ahh! Pero yo crei que…- dijo sin animos Sakura.

-Que amiga tan interesada- dice Temari

-No me malinterpreten, solo que creo que seria genial vivir en un lugar así.

-Claro Sakura entremos- dijo Tenten intentando sonar lo mas calmada posible.

-¡Si!- dijeron las dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

Cuando entraron por la gran puerta del castillo había muchas personas en el vestíbulo parecía que estaban esperando a alguien, Tenten se sorprendió no esperaba que todos ellos estuvieran ahí, pero ella y sus amigos caminaron entre varias personas al parecer no era su bienvenida, ¿entonces a quien estaban esperando?, bueno eso realmente no le importaba siempre y cuando no fuera ella, cuando por fin pudo salir de entre la multitud junto con sus amigas una persona la estaba esperando el final de toda esa muchedumbre.

-¿Pero que demonios haces aquí?- pregunto la madre.

-Papá mando una carta diciendo que me quería de regreso- dijo Tenten de mala gana.

En eso Sakura se acerca a Tenten y le susurra:

-Tenten creo que no deberías hablar así a la Reina- susurro Sakura para que la reina no la escuchara.

-¿Esta señora? Porque no habría de tratarla mal, calla Sakura- dijo Tenten- puede que puedas aparentar frente a todos pero delante de mi eso no te funcionara.

-¿Pero hija de que hablas?- dijo la reina en forma de llanto.

-¡Ahhh! Te odio- dice Tenten- vámonos, no la vean porque la maldad se contagia.

Las tres amigas siguieron su camino bueno de hecho Tenten iba a un lugar determinado sus amigas solo la seguían.

-Tenten sabes que a mi no me gusta preguntar mucho pero… ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto Temari con mucha curiosidad.

-Vamos a mi habitación necesito descansar y supongo que también ustedes, aunque no se si quieran dormir en cuartos separados.

-¡No! Queremos ir contigo, no queremos estar solas sin ti en este inmenso y horrible castillo- dice Sakura con miedo.

-Creí que habías dicho que era genial Sakura-chan- dice burlonamente Temari

-Pero no, esto es muy grande y realmente esa reina se miraba mala.

-Si Tenten vamos a tu habitación- dice Temari.

-Claro.

Caminaron un largo rato calladas bueno de hecho Temari y Sakura iban discutiendo sobre como seria la habitación de Tenten, Sakura decía que era gigantesca hecha para una princesa y Temari decía que era muy sencilla tal y como era Tenten, mientras que esta no decía nada solo iba sumida en sus pensamientos, cosa que notaron sus dos amigas y a Temari se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Oye Sakura recuerdas a ese chico tonto que aplasto a Tenten- dijo Temari guiñando un ojo a Sakura.

-Ehm… si, ese chico raro- dice Sakura pues no sabía bien que decir.

-Pero era feo ¿verdad Tenten?- dice Temari sonriendo.

-Yo no lo creo así- dice Tenten muy roja- de hecho creo que era lindo, aunque estaba muy pesado.

-jajaja es verdad me dio mucha risa tu cara- Sakura burlándose de Tenten

-Si, si que gracioso- dice Tenten un poquito molesta- ¡llegamos!

Las tres amigas cruzaron una puerta y a decir verdad Sakura tenia razón la habitación era muy amplia y lujosa, un gran closet de ropa, una gran, enorme y cómoda cama y muchos otros muebles muy lindos, y en una pared había un gran librero muy alto con miles de libros, mientras en otra pared había una ventana no muy grande pero lo suficiente como para ver el hermoso paisaje que se miraba a lo lejos y también se alcanzaba a ver el pueblo era hermoso.

-Wow como te acostumbraste a vivir en la cabaña con nosotras, creo que la cabaña es del tamaño de tu habitación- dice Sakura con la boca abierta.

-No es difícil, solo tienen que esperar un poco mas- dice Tenten

-Sabes chica rica- dice Temari- tengo mucha hambre.

-Si yo también Tenten- apoya Sakura a Temari.

-Bueno en primara, no me llames chica rica esto no es mío es de mis padres y supongo que algún día será de mi hermana y de mi antipático primo, pero bueno si tienen hambre iré por algo de comer, no tengo muchas ganas de salir de la habitación pero deja voy rápido.

-Nosotras te acompañamos- dice Temari.

-¡No!- dice Tenten- yo voy.

-Bueno… si quieres-dice Temari no muy convencida.

-Bueno vengo rápido- dice Tenten saliendo de la habitación.

Tenten camino un rato por los largos pasillos del castillo, no recordaba muy bien donde estaba la cocina pero no quería que Sakura y Temari salieran de la habitación, no sabia que podría pasar si las descubrían ahí, sabia que por su padre no habría problema pero si su hermana llegaba a verlas podría armas un gran escándalo que terminaría con Sakura y Temari humilladas y lastimadas así que les quería ahorrar eso, al cabo de un rato cuando Tenten dio la vuelta en una esquina choco con alguien y callo al piso levanto la vista y ese alguien también había caído al suelo solo que este alguien era ayudado a levantarse por otro alguien.

-Oye porque no te fijas por donde caminas- dijo un chico rubio.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ustedes son los que no vieron a donde iban- dijo Tenten enojada de que le echaran toda la culpa a ella- no fue mi culpa.

-Claro que fue tu culpa- dijo el chico rubio.

-Naruto-kun no fue solo culpa de ella nosotros también íbamos distraídos- dice Hinata tratando de calmar a Naruto.

-Valla hasta que escucho a alguien con cerebro- dice Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- dice Hinata devolviendo la sonrisa- ¿tu no eres la chica que…?

-¿Si?- dice Tenten con intriga.

-¿Tu no estuviste hoy en el pueblo?- pregunto Hinata.

-Ehm si, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Tenten.

-jajajaja – Naruto comenzó a reir.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto Tenten- se esta riendo de mi ¿verdad?

-Tu eres la chica a la que aplasto Neji jajaja- seguía Naruto.

-¿Entonces ustedes son los que estaban con el chico que me aplasto?- pregunto Tenten.

-Si, el es mi primo- dice Hinata con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo que hizo Tenten fue ponerse muy roja, tanto o más de cuando Hinata se pone roja y lo único que atino a hacer fue salir corriendo, pero no fue a la cocina sino que se fue a su habitación, mientras Hinata y Naruto se quedaron my desconcertados por la actitud de su nueva conocida.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto el atolondrado de Naruto.

-Ehm no lo se- respondió Hinata- tal vez se acordó de algo.

-Es verdad- dice Naruto- vamos a comer Hinata tengo mucha hambre.

-Claro Naruto-kun- apoyo Hinata a Naruto.

Mientras Neji seguía en el pueblo, estuvo tratando de buscar a la chica, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, realmente el pueblo era hermosísimo, la gente era muy amable pero noto que eran muy pobres y no tenían mucho para comer, en la calle se podía ver a los niños pidiendo dinero y varias veces los vio salir corriendo con algo de comida en la mano, eso le dio mucha lastima, era verdad que su reino no era muy rico pero la gente no llegaba a los extremos de robar comida para poder sustentarse, eso lo dejaba pensando mucho, si se casaba con la princesa el podría ayudar a toda esa gente, se pregunto si el Rey sabría sobre esto, tal ves mas tarde hablaría con el, estaba haciéndose tarde y decidió volver al castillo, otro día volvería a tratar de encontrar a la chica, al final la encontraba y no quería perderla aunque sonara cursi debido a que ni su nombre sabia, resignado regreso al castillo, en la puerta lo esperaba su prima y Naruto, estos al verlo se acercaron a el y Hinata se abrazo de el.

-Lo siento mucho Neji-nisan, lo siento, lo siento, yo no quería discutir contigo- lloraba Hinata.

-No te preocupes por eso Hinata- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo de Hinata- se que lo que haces, lo haces por el bien de todos, pero aun así deberías decírselo.

-Ya te lo dije Neji-nisan, primero encuéntrala y dile lo que sientes y ya después hablaremos de eso- dijo Hinata en puchero.

-Eso es imposible, la busque por todo el pueblo y no la encontré- dijo Neji desilusionado.

-Ah!, por eso no te preocupes Neji- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- nosotros la encontramos.

-¿Qué has dicho Naruto?- pregunto Neji con cara de furia- ¿se lo dijiste Hinata?

-Lo siento Neji-nisan me convenció- dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos- pero no te enojes Neji-nisan, la encontramos.

-¡¿Qué!?- dijo Neji- ¿Dónde esta?

-Tranquilo Neji- lo calmo Naruto- ella esta aquí en el castillo, veras que la encontraremos mas rapido.

-¿Pero quien es ella?- pregunto.

-No lo se Neji-nisan, tal ves una sirvienta del castillo- respondió Hinata.

-¿Pero si ella es una sirvienta no es más difícil que el Rey Hiashi la acepte?- pregunto Naruto.

-Además esta tu compromiso con la princesa- agrego Hinata.

-Lo se, pero nada hará que yo no la conozca- dijo Neji.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos Neji- dijo Naruto.

Los tres hablaban en la puerta cuando un carruaje llego a la entrada, de el salio un hombre no se miraba muy viejo pero tampoco se miraba joven, tenia el cabello largo y suelto un mechones de cabello caía sobre sus ojos, los cuales eran verdes y tenían rasgos como de serpiente, su piel era muy pálida, bajo del carruaje y miro a los tres chicos de una manera despectiva en lo que caminaba a la entrada y le decía a uno de los guardias que estaba cerca.

-Informen al Rey Kosuke, que Lord Orochimaru esta aquí, el prometido de su hija.

Estas palabras dejaron el shock a los tres amigos, algo no encajaba ahí, Neji era el prometido de la princesa Yuzuki no ese tipo que estaba parado al lado de ellos con esa mirada siniestra y fría…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin del Capitulo ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hola!!!**

**Lamento mucho la demora a todos!!**

**Bueno los que estan leyendo mi fic**

**y los que no ps tmb XD**

**hehe ^^**

**Espero que disfruten mucho este capi**

**Es el mas largo que e hecho**

**Y encerio espero que lo disfruten**

**mas adelante pondre a las otras parejas **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado...**

**Y no se preocupen si hay SasuSaku**

**solo tenganme pasiencia**

**estoy tratando de ver como se conoceran**

**y sobre todo la forma de actuar de Sasuke**

**hehe ^^, es lo mas dificil**

**Bueno me despido ahora si!!**

**bye bye ^^!~**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece al gran Masashi Kishimoto**__**.**_

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno regreso despues de mucho!**

**Hehe la cosa esque cuando intentaba entrar**

**me negaba la entrada **

**e intente e intente entrar y nada**

**y no queria hacer otra cuenta**

**hasta que me di cuenta que habia **

**cambiado el correo **

**y puse el de mi sis**

**hasta que ella me dijo:**

**-Que no cambiaste el correo.**

**Y yo me quede asi como: Dah! que loser soy XD.**

**Bueno espero les guste mucho este cap!  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Escenas del capitulo anterior ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Los tres hablaban en la puerta cuando un carruaje llego a la entrada, de el salió un hombre no se miraba muy viejo pero tampoco se miraba joven, tenia el cabello largo y suelto un mechones de cabello caía sobre sus ojos, los cuales eran verdes y tenían rasgos como de serpiente, su piel era muy pálida, bajo del carruaje y miro a los tres chicos de una manera despectiva en lo que caminaba a la entrada y le decía a uno de los guardias que estaba cerca.

-Informen al Rey Kosuke, que Lord Orochimaru esta aquí, el prometido de su hija.

Estas palabras dejaron en shock a los tres amigos, algo no encajaba ahí, Neji era el prometido de la princesa Yuzuki no ese tipo que estaba parado al lado de ellos con esa mirada siniestra y fría…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Capitulo 5 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Orochimaru al notar la presencia de los tres chicos los miro con desprecio y avanzo por las escaleras del castillo hasta entrar y perderse de vista, los tres chicos seguían estáticos en el lugar donde se encontraban seguían sin salir de su asombro, pero internamente Neji sonrió, si el era el prometido de Yuzuki entonces no iba a haber problema el solo tendría que buscar a la chica de los chonguitos y todo estaría bien.

-Neji, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo ese hombre?- pregunto Naruto.

-Claro que si, pero... es algo imposible de creer- respondió Neji- no lo entiendo...

-Pero es algo bueno Neji-nisan así no tendrás que casarte con esa pesada chica- apoyo Hinata- eso es bueno.

-Esto no me huele bien- dijo Neji- algo esta pasando.

-No digas eso Neji, es mejor si nos vamos de aquí- dijo Naruto.

-Pero no podemos hacerlo Naruto, olvidas a Hinata-sama ella todavía esta comprometida- advirtió Neji.

-Es verdad- respondió Naruto bajando la cabeza.

-No se preocupen por mi- dijo Hinata- yo me quedare aquí, tu deberías irte a buscar a la chica...- Hinata le regalo una sonrisa.

-No puedo, no mientras tu estés triste Hinata- dijo Neji mientras abrazaba a Hinata.

-Neji tiene razón Hinata-chan, yo me asegurare que tu no te cases con ese tipejo- agrego Naruto también abrazando a Hinata, cosa que causo que ella casi se desmallara y se pusiera roja como un tomate.

En el momento que los tres amigos se separaron por la puerta apareció un joven con cara algo perezosa, tenia el cabello negro amarrada en una coleta alta, con paso lento se acerco a los tres y comunico.

-El Rey Kosuke los busca espera que se presenten a la cena que se dará en celebración de su hija la princesa- dijo mientras bostezaba.

-¿con quien se casara la princesa?-pregunto una dudosa Hinata.

-Con Lord Orochimaru por supuesto, no hay nadie mejor para ella, bueno eso es lo que dice la Reyna, pero en mi opinión el no se la merece, pero ¡ah! Que problemático- dijo este dando la vuelta y entrando por la puerta por la que salió.

-Creo que Neji tenia razón, esto no me huele bien- apoyo Naruto.

-Bueno es mejor entrar, hay que arreglarse para la cena, según veo es muy importante, tal ves nos den buenas noticias Hinata- Neji intento sonar tranquilo.

-Claro que si Neji-nisan- contesto Hinata.

Los tres entraron al castillo y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación para arreglarse para esa "importante" reunión.

~~~~~~~~~ En otra parte del castillo ~~~~~~~~~

Tenten, Temari y Sakura se encontraban en la habitación al final Tenten tuvo que regresar a la cocina para llevarles algo de comer a sus dos amigas, que cuando la vieron llegar con la comida se abalanzaron sobre ella y casi le arrebataron la comida, Tenten vio esto con mucha gracias, al parecer si tenían mucha hambre, en ese tiempo que estuvieron comiendo no dejaron de sonreír y bromear entre ellas, de cómo era que Temari alejaba a cada chico que se acercaba a ella con solo una mirada y de cómo Sakura seguía buscando a su príncipe encantado, Tenten solo reía y hacia un que otro comentario pero nada fuera de lo común, pero algo perturbo la alegrías de las tres chicas debido a que el sonido de algo o mejor dicho alguien.

-Pase- dijo Tenten- esta abierto.

Cuando la puerta comienza a abrirse se pudo distinguir a un chico con cabello negro el cual estaba amarrado en una coleta, cuando Tenten lo distinguió se paro del piso y corrió a los brazos del chico.

-Oh Tenten-san te extrañe mucho- dijo el chico aun abrazándola.

-Yo también te extrañe a ti Shikamaru-kun- dijo Tenten regalándole una sonrisa.

Cabe destacar que cuando el chico llamado Shikamaru entro a la habitación dejo sin respirar a una chica llamada Temari, la cual no pudo parar de mirarlo aunque no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón cuando vio a Tenten y a Shikamaru abrazados como un par de enamorados, sus pensamientos no duraron mucho debido a que Tenten la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Temari-chan ven- dijo Tenten- Shikamaru-kun te presento a mi mejor amiga Temari

Cuando Temari se acerco Tenten tomo la mano de ambos chicos y las junto.

-Espero que se lleven muy bien- termino Tenten dándole un codazo a Shikamaru.

-Tenten-chan esta bien que Temari sea la que necesita novio- dijo Sakura, este comentario dejo a un Shikamaru y a una Temari muy rojos- pero también debes presentarme.

-Ah… claro que si Sakura-chan, Shikamaru-kun ella es mi amiga Sakura- dijo Tenten.

-Shikamaru miro a Temari y luego a Sakura, y ambos (Temari y Shikamaru) se separaron ya que todavía estaban tomados de la mano.

-Un gusto Sakura-san- dijo haciendo una reverencia- también es un gusto conocerla Temari-san- dijo tomando la mano de Temari nuevamente y depositando un suave beso en ella.

-Bueno Tenten-chan venia a invitarte a la cena del rey- siguió Shikamaru cambiando drásticamente de tema- pero veo que tienes visita, así que también están invitadas.

-¿Es necesario ir Shika-kun?- pregunto Tenten con un puchero.

-Claro que si Tenten-chan sabes que no puedes faltar niña caprichosa- dijo sobándole la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, ¿puedes mandar traer tres vestidos por favor?- rogo Tenten.

-Claro que si, bueno nos vemos abajo- y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes darle un vistazo a Temari, quien bajo la mirada.

-Esa Temari, si que es una rompecorazones- bromeo Sakura.

-Jaja creo que tienes razón, ¿Verdad Tema-chan?- pregunto Tenten divertida.

-No se de que hablan- respondió Temari mas roja de lo que se pone Hinata.

-Claro, como si no te conociera- termino Tenten.

Y asi las chicas siguieron bromeando de cómo Temari puso cara de boba cuando vio a Shikamaru, y Tenten tranquilizo a Temari al decirle que Shikamaru solo era un amigo de la infancia, tal ves el único amigo que tuvo en ese enorme castillo y les comento que en la cena debían ser lo mas calladas y discretas posibles porque la Reyna podría molestarse con su presencia, pero también les explico que con su misma presencia también (la de Tenten) debido a que como ellas había visto no congeniaban mucho y Tenten pensaba que la Reyna era una maldita bruja. Al poco rato llegaron los vestidos, de verdad que eran muy lindos debía ser una gran cena e importante para que Shikamaru mandara ese tipo de vestidos, a Temari le eligieron un vestido color amarillo, que hacia contraste con sus cabellos el cual soltó, a Sakura le eligieron uno rosa bastante lindo y llamativo y por ultimo Tenten tenia un hermoso vestido color blanco con pequeños detalles en rosa, su cabello lo soltó pero se peino con una media coleta.

-Creo que es tarde, debemos bajar- anuncio Tenten.

-Tenten-chan creo que estoy nerviosa- confeso Temari.

-Creo que Temari tiene razón- apoyo Sakura- mejor ella y yo no vamos.

-Claro que irán, Shika-kun las invito, van a ir así tenga que arrastrarlas hasta el comedor- dijo Tenten con disgusto, cosa que sorprendió a sus dos amigas ya que ella jamás había hecho eso- de acuerdo, vamos.

Y así las tres se dirigieron al comedor, en el ya estaban presentes todas las personas que Tenten conocía, entre ellos el odioso príncipe Sasuke Uchiha, la princesa Yuzuki, Shikamaru-kun, el Rey Kosuke y los señores que pertenecían al consejo del Rey, luego dirigió su vista hacia la derecha y ahí estaba el, ese horrible ser llamado Orochimaru se dirigía a donde ella se encontraba.

-Buenas noches mi querida- dijo Orochimaru tomando la mano de Tenten y besándola.

Tenten se resistió a su agarre y después del beso solo pudo mirarlo asqueada y trato de alejarse, sus amigas solo la seguían muy sorprendidas, pero Orochimaru fue mas rápido y tomo a Tenten de la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.

-No me dirás que me extrañaste- dijo acercando su cara peligrosamente.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?- pregunto Tenten.

-Vamos se que me amas- le respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.

-Creo que la chica quiere que la deje tranquila Lord Orochimaru- intervino una voz conocida por los presentes.

-No creo que deba meterse en lo que no le importa Lord Shikamaru- agrego Orochimaru.

-Claro que debo meterme Orochimaru-san, ella es muy amiga mía y por su cara creo que usted la espanta, además esto es muy problemático.

Lord Orochimaru soltó a Tenten cuando el Rey Kosuke volteo en la dirección donde ellos se encontraban, el Rey se acerco a ellos y abrazo a Tenten.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte querida, veo que te llevas bastante bien con Lord Orochimaru- dijo con una sonrisa, luego dirigió la vista hacia Temari y Sakura- ¿y ustedes son?

-Ellas son amigas mías- dijo con una sonrisa- ella es Temari y Sakura- y la señalo respectivamente.

-Bien, cualquier amiga de Tenten-chan es amiga mía- dijo con una sonrisa

-Mucho gusto señor- dijeron Temari y Sakura haciendo una reverencia ante el Rey.

-Bien, creo que es hora de que nos sentemos, no tardan en llegar los demás invitados y en cuando estén todos en la mesa quiero dar la gran noticia.

Todos los presentes fuero en dirección a la mesa, la cual estaba finamente arreglada, el Rey se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, a su derecha estaba la Reyna seguida de la princesa Yuzuki, al lado izquierdo estaba el príncipe Sasuke y después de el Orochimaru, seguido de Shikamaru, Tenten, Temari y Sakura, después tres asientos disponibles y al final todos los ancianos del consejo, no llevaban un minuto sentados cuando se abrió la puerta del gran salón y entro por ella tres chicos, el primero era Naruto que guiaba a nuestra linda Hinata de la mano y tras ellos se encontraba Neji quien venia con la cabeza gacha como analizando algo, al verlo entrar por la puerta el corazón de Tenten dio un salto y palpito a mil por hora tanto que sentía que se le saldría del pecho, Temari y Sakura sonrieron al ver el cambio de actitud de su amiga, Naruto y Hinata vieron a Tenten y también se sorprendieron aunque sonrieron internamente, por fin Neji había encontrado a la chica, claro que no lo haría si no levantaba su cabezota para ver que pasaba a su alrededor, Naruto nada despistado le dio un codazo, Neji disgustado levanto la vista y la vio, igual de linda que cuando le callo encima, claro que ahora llevaba un vestido que le quedaba a la perfección, pero en ese momento no podía decir nada esperaría hasta después de la cena y la conocería, los tres se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Neji a un lado de Sakura, seguido de Hinata y Naruto.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos presentes- dijo al Rey Kosuke sonriendo de una forma encantadora- me gustaría decirles que me encanta que estén aquí, se preguntaran ¿Por qué los reuní hoy aquí?- y el mismo contesto- muy sencillo quiero formalizar el compromiso de mi hija, como saben Hinata y Neji Hyuga se casaran con mi sobrino Sasuke y mi hija Yuzuki respectivamente, pero mi linda hija menor Tenten Uchiha- en ese momento Tenten se levanto de su asiento- ella aun no a encontrado el amor de su vida…

-"amor de su vida, pero si los están obligando a casarse"- pensó el no tan despistado Naruto.

-… Bueno su madre y yo hablamos y hemos decidido que la mejor opción para mi linda hija la Princesa Tenten el mejor candidato es Lord Orochimaru, así que desde esta noche Tenten Uchiha eres la futura esposa de Lord Orochimaru.

Tenten se quedo estática al escuchar eso, no podía ser cierto ella no seria la esposa de Orochimaru, esa maldita serpiente había hecho algo para que a su padre le pasara esa idea por la cabeza, el siempre preguntaba antes a Tenten en especial cuando se trataba de una decisión de ese calibre, además que había dicho, el chico en el que no dejaba de pensar, Neji Hyuga era el prometido de su hermana, en cuanto el rey acabo de decir que Tenten era la prometida de Orochimaru, Neji se levanto de su asiento y quiso protestar pero las palabras no salían de su boca, Tenten lo vio y su corazón volvió a latir con mucha fuerza. Tenten sintió como comenzaba a ver todo borroso, y sentía que sus piernas le fallaron comenzando a caer al piso, alcanzo a ver un par de ojos perla antes de perder completamente la conciencia.

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer mi fic,**

**Muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer**

**y aun mas a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar su review hehe XD**

**no estoy exigiendo nada XD**

**Fife-chan: muchas gracias por leer mi fic, debido a tus suplicas que no pude ignorar u.u, por fin se encontraron Neji y Tenten, y que bueno que disfrutaste que Orochimaru saliera en el fic, hehe hace mucho que no lo miraba en ningun fic de malo, asi que decidi incluirlo, espero te guste.**

**Bueno muchas gracias!!**

**Nos leemos pronto!!  
**


End file.
